sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Epik High
Detalles * Titulo: Can You Hear My Heartright|202px * Artista: '''Epik High y Lee Hi * '''Single: Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo OST (Part. 6) * Pista: 6 * Género: Balada / OST * Idioma: Coreano * Cadena: SBS * Lanzamiento: 20-Septiembre-2016 * Distribuidor: 'CJ E&M 'Romanización geudae deutgo issnayo naui moksori geudael hyanghan igobaek jigeum deutgo issnayo ireon nae maeum deullinayo changgae tteoreojineun bisbangulcheoreom nae mamsoge muldeureoganeun neo i need u i need u i i miss u neol ijeuryeo mareul akkidaga jeongmal ijeossdamyeo gyeolguk neo yaegi ijeuryeo hago isseossdaneun geosdo ijhyeojyeoya ijeungeogessji you gotta give me time, I ain’t perfect but I’m tryin’ to erase you perfectly. dorikiryeohamyeon neomu meonde dorabomyeon neon eonjena eokkae dwi I know jiulsuneun eopsgessji miwanhan naege geu chueogi neomu wanbyeokhaessgie but I try again sarange ppajil ttaeboda geu sarangeseo ppajyeonaoneunge hwolssin eoryeopgun you make me live and die again I’m not alive without you. I’m not alive without you. You know I’d die without you. ijjimarayo. geudae deutgo issnayo naui moksori geudael hyanghan igobaek jigeum deutgo issnayo ireon nae maeum deullinayo changgae tteoreojineun bisbangulcheoreom nae mamsoge muldeureoganeun neo i need u i need u i i miss u han yeoreumbamui jangmacheoreom ssodajyeo naerigo dasi oryeonabwa. gieogui sonagi. neoegen usani piryohal geot gateunde.. geokjeongidoene. manhi. chang bakkeuro boyeo. eodingaro bappi dallineun chadeurui gyeongmangseureon bulbit. nae mokjeokjineun mutji anhado algessjiman.. eonjena du sone japhideon ne modeun geosdeuri da tumyeonghage beonjigo nunmure nuni heuryeo. dorabomyeon jejari. neul mami mugeowoseo nae ibyeoreun balgeoreumi neuryeo. modeun geol doe dollil su eopsdamyeon badadeurineungeosdo bangbeobigessjiman nan yeogi seo isseo. nan yeojeonhi seo isseo. geudae deutgo issnayo naui moksori geudael hyanghan igobaek jigeum deutgo issnayo ireon nae maeum deullinayo changgae tteoreojineun bisbangulcheoreom nae mamsoge muldeureoganeun neo i need u i need u i i miss u don’t forget me ever. Never ever don’t forget me ever. Never ever Never ever girl don’t forget me ever. Never ever don’t forget me ever. Never ever nareul. 'Español' ¿Has escuchado? Mi voz, Se está confesando a ti ¿Estas escuchando en este momento? ¿Puedes escuchar mi corazón? Al igual que las gotas de agua que caen en la ventana Tú entras a mi corazón Te necesito, te necesito, te extraño Guardes mis palabras Con el fin de olvidarte, Me dije a mi mismo que tenía que olvidar Pero al final, Estoy hablando de ti, Aunque tenga que olvidar Tienes que darme tiempo, No soy perfecto, Pero estoy tratando De borrarte perfectamente Hemos llegado muy lejos para dar vuelta a las cosas, Pero cuando miro atrás, tus estas ahí Lo se Creo que no puedo olvidarte porque los recuerdos Eran perfectos para imperfecto para mí Pero lo intento otra vez Es mucho más difícil olvidar Un amor que enamorarse Me haces vivir y morir de nuevo No estoy vivo sin ti Sabes que yo sin ti me muero No lo olvides ¿Has escuchado? Mi voz, Se está confesando a ti ¿Estas escuchando en este momento? ¿Puedes escuchar mi corazón? Al igual que las gotas de agua que caen en la ventana Tú entras a mi corazón Te necesito, te necesito, te extraño Como el caer de una noche de lluvia de verano Está llegando otra vez, la lluvia de los recuerdos Creo que necesito un paraguas Estoy muy preocupado Puedo ver por la ventana Las luces de los autos ir ocupados en un lugar Aunque ya se mi destino final Incluso si no me lo preguntas Todas las cosas que siempre estuvieron en mis manos Se están esparciendo por lo que mis ojos están llenos de lágrimas Cuando miro hacia atrás, estoy en mismo lugar Mi corazón siempre esta pesado Los pasos de mi ruptura son lentos Si no puedo cambiar las cosas Yo sé que una manera seria aceptado Pero, estoy aquí Todavía estoy aquí de pie ¿Has escuchado? Mi voz, Se está confesando a ti ¿Estas escuchando en este momento? ¿Puedes escuchar mi corazón? Al igual que las gotas de agua que caen en la ventana Tú entras a mi corazón Te necesito, te necesito, te extraño No me olvides nunca Nunca jamás No me olvides nunca Nunca jamás Nunca jamás, bebé No me olvides nunca Nunca jamás No me olvides nunca Nunca jamás Yo 'Hangul' 그대 듣고 있나요 나의 목소리 그댈 향한 이고백 지금 듣고 있나요 이런 내 마음 들리나요 창가에 떨어지는 빗방울처럼 내 맘속에 물들어가는 너 i need u i need u i i miss u 널 잊으려 말을 아끼다가 정말 잊었다며 결국 너 얘기 잊으려 하고 있었다는 것도 잊혀져야 잊은거겠지 you gotta give me time, I ain’t perfect but I’m tryin’ to erase you perfectly. 돌이키려하면 너무 먼데 돌아보면 넌 언제나 어깨 뒤 I know 지울수는 없겠지 미완한 나에게 그 추억이 너무 완벽했기에 But I try again 사랑에 빠질 때보다 그 사랑에서 빠져나오는게 훨씬 어렵군 you make me live and die again I’m not alive without you. I’m not alive without you. You know I’d die without you. 잊지말아요. 그대 듣고 있나요 나의 목소리 그댈 향한 이고백 지금 듣고 있나요 이런 내 마음 들리나요 창가에 떨어지는 빗방울처럼 내 맘속에 물들어가는 너 i need u i need u i i miss u 한 여름밤의 장마처럼 쏟아져 내리고 다시 오려나봐. 기억의 소나기. 너에겐 우산이 필요할 것 같은데.. 걱정이되네. 많이. 창 밖으로 보여. 어딘가로 바삐 달리는 차들의 경망스런 불빛. 내 목적지는 묻지 않아도 알겠지만.. 언제나 두 손에 잡히던 네 모든 것들이 다 투명하게 번지고 눈물에 눈이 흐려. 돌아보면 제자리. 늘 맘이 무거워서 내 이별은 발걸음이 느려. 모든 걸 되 돌릴 수 없다면 받아들이는것도 방법이겠지만 난 여기 서 있어. 난 여전히 서 있어. 그대 듣고 있나요 나의 목소리 그댈 향한 이고백 지금 듣고 있나요 이런 내 마음 들리나요 창가에 떨어지는 빗방울처럼 내 맘속에 물들어가는 너 i need u i need u i i miss u Don’t forget me ever. Never ever Don’t forget me ever. Never ever Never ever girl Don’t forget me ever. Never ever Don’t forget me ever. Never ever 나를. 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKOST Categoría:LetraKpop